


Ironic Doge Shirt

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, ah yes here i go again, establishedrelationship, this has a reference to my other fic hint hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has this little fantasy. He's super embarrassed about it, until Phil decides to entertain him.<br/>Based off of a prompt on Phanfic.</p><p>also don't be mislead by the title i promise it's great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic Doge Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> And so the "Kaylee Can't Name Things For Shit!" saga continues. This time, I've taken a great thing I really like and made it into something that can't possibly be taken seriously! But that's okay! Why not?
> 
> also, this is kind of dedicated/written for Kyle, who I don't believe has an Ao3, but is dan-phil-phan on Wattpad.  
> He's lovely, go check him out!
> 
> Anyway, this fic is kinda based off of this phanfic prompt:  
> http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/123853824121

It was a typical day in the Dan and Phil house. The two flatmates had woken up together, prepared their breakfasts (without shattering or spilling something this time, what an accomplishment) and were now sat on the couch watching their most recent anime. Everything was calm, normal.  
Except for one thing.  
Dan was uneasy. And Phil could tell, having lived with the younger boy for over five years now. He wasn't as energetic as usual, he was super jittery and appeared to be anxious about something. At the moment, Dan was cuddled into Phil's side, Phil's arm around his back. Phil sighs.   
"Is everything okay, love? You seem unwell." Dan moves his head from its place on Phil's chest and looks up into his boyfriend's blue eyes.   
"Um, y-yeah." he replies, unsure.   
"I know there's something on your mind. You're not the best at hiding it, darling."  
Dan overdramatically sighs, knowing this is true.   
"It's-It's about sex." Dan finally blurts, flustered.  
Phil sits up, adjusting himself to where he can properly look at his boyfriend. "Ah. Fire away."  
Phil's always been more comfortable about discussing sex and kinks and the like, and Dan's always been jealous seeing as he turns into a blushing mess whenever the subject's brought up.  
"Well, uh, there's this thing I've wanted to do for a while," Dan starts, avoiding his lover's eyes. He knows he's being silly and overthinking this; he's been dating Phil for five years, for god's sake. Phil nods, signaling for him to continue.  
"I think it would be hot for you to, um, eatmeoutwhileisitonyourface" Dan mumbles, bracing for Phil's laughter. But it didn't come. Instead, Phil smirks and shrugs.  
"I'll keep that in mind."

Later that day, the two boys decided to film their newest Dil video. The fans had been asking about when the next one would be for the past week, so they decided to stop procrastinating and start it. On a normal day, nothing would be wrong.They'd have fun playing the Sims together, cracking jokes, and even throwing the occasional "cute phan remark" or "heart-eyes Howell" moment just to enlighten the fans.   
Nope.   
Not this time.   
Dan still had his and Phil's earlier conversation fresh in his mind, and can't stop thinking about how embarrassed he is. It doesn't help that he keeps embarrassing himself further over the fact that this isn't even so bad; they've tried worse, from watersports to BDSM and crossdressing to roleplaying, all of which ended in fits of laughter or the refusal to go through with the kink. They've even fucked on a playground. A public playground. Rimming was tame compared to all of this, yet it was something the boys had yet to try. Maybe it was because it hadn't really brought up? or maybe it was because the two were pretty vanilla? What if Phil thinks he's weird, that the desire to have his tongue up his boyfriend's asshole is gross?   
These thoughts relentlessly bit at Dan whilst filming the video, he could barely focus. He hadn't even heard it when Phil repeated his name three times as he'd been zoning out.   
"Is everything okay? Is this about earlier?" Phil asked after his boyfriend finally acknowledged him. The camera was still going, and Dan knew they'd have to do a lot of editing later. Ugh.  
"Um, no. It's okay. Just tired." Dan smiles, and continues to mess with the contents of Dil's house as he had been, still visibly uncomfortable. The fans would definitely notice, though he'd play it off as nothing in his next liveshow. He was used to that, hell, he was good at that.   
Finally, they finished recording. After saying their goodbyes and teasing the fans about the next video, Phil shut off the camera and prepared to start editing right away.  
"What? are we already going to start editing? We just finished-"   
"Yes. We are, we promised the fans this video a week ago. I want to have it up as soon as possible" Phil interrupts sternly. 

And so the tedious process of piecing together a video begins. The two rearrange clips, cut clips, and add effects, among other things. It takes all too long to do this, especially with the two doing it together. Then it starts.  
Dan starts to fidget. He really wants to say something, he really wants to ask Phil about earlier. He wants to know what's on his mind. He just doesn't know how. The shy, brown-haired boy felt as if he'd reverted back to his old self. Cautious, anxious; always worrying about what others will think. All over a silly little thing he told the person who loves him the most, he's being ridiculous and he knows it.  
"Phil?"   
"Yeah, babe?" he asks, not looking up from the screen.  
"About earlier-" Phil turns around to look at Dan. He raises his eyebrows.  
"Um, do you think I'm gross? Because you can forget I said anything if you do, I mean-" Dan rambles.  
"Hey. No. You're not gross." Phil interrupts, suddenly softening his gaze. He takes Dan's face into his hands, forgetting about the video he'd been editing a minute ago. Before the boy can protest, Phil softly kisses his lips, leaning forward in his chair. Dan makes a small noise of approval and goes to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Groaning, Phil pulls back.  
"That's it." Phil stands up and pulls Dan up with him. He attacks the younger boy again, kissing him hungrily, hands resting on his ass.   
"Phil," Dan moans in between wet kisses, wanting more. He wants Phil's hands on him, his tongue on him. He wants more. He needs more. "P-Please."  
"What do you want, Dan?" Phil growls in his ear. "Do you want me to lick your ass? Make you come with my tongue in your tight little asshole?" Dan moans loudly in response, all he can think is yesyesyesyesyesyes. Phil moves from Dan's mouth to his jaw, pressing small kisses to it; he then moves to his boyfriend's infamously sensitive neck, eliciting desperate moans and whining from said boyfriend. He's sucking and biting and leaving marks and Dan's a horny mess.   
"I need more, Phil." Dan pants, grasping the sides of his smug lover's shirt. Phil moves back up to Dan's mouth and presses a chaste kiss onto it before taking his hand and briskly walking the both of them to their bedroom, or "Phil's bedroom", as the fans know.   
Phil pushes Dan onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Phil takes off his shirt before proceeding to attack Dan's neck with more kisses, after a lot of impatient squirming and "oh god, Phil more"s, Phil strips his boyfriend of his jeans and boxers before discarding his own, leaving Dan only his "ironic" doge shirt.   
"You look really hot like that," Phil breathes. "In just a t-shirt, y'know."  
Dan blushes. "Really? I can keep it on, I guess?" Phil licks a stripe up Dan's neck in response, earning more exasperated moans.   
"I'm going to eat your ass now, baby. You're so filthy, wanting my mouth down there. C'mere," Phil whispers into his trembling boyfriend's ear before taking his earlobe between his teeth and biting down slightly. He releases Dan, taking his place on the bed laying on his back. Dan climbs on top of Phil, straddling his chest.  
"Uh, how do you want to do this?"  
Without a word, Phil grabs the back his trembling boyfriend's thighs and moves him up to where he's kneeling over Phil's face, legs on either side of his head.  
Phil then brings his hands up to Dan's asscheeks; separating them and flicking his tongue over Dan's clenched entrance, earning a moan from the boy. He's intentionally doing this as light as possible, driving Dan crazy.   
"More, oh god.." Dan cries, frustrated.  
Phil moves up slightly, dragging his tongue from Dan's perineum back to his hole, and then pressing it inside halfway. He pulls it out again, pressing a kiss to Dan's entrance before thrusting it back in again. And oh god, is Dan squirming. He's a panting, moaning mess. With one hand still gripping his boyfriend's ass, Phil moves the other down to his neglected cock, stroking it. He's moved his other hand from its place Dan's ass to run it up and down Dan's hips and thighs when suddenly Dan cries out.  
"Oh, god Phil! I'm close-"  
One of Dan's hands- which had been grasping Phil's arm before- moves down to his cock, and he's erratically jerking himself as he comes, screaming Phil's name and throwing his head back. He brings himself off of Phil's face, leaning down to sloppily kiss him and remove Phil's hand from his cock, replacing it with his own. It isn't long until Phil is coming onto Dan's hand, moaning into his mouth.   
After they've both came down from their high and calmed down, Phil shifts onto his side next to Dan and tries to pull up the duvet over the both of them. Instead, he looses his grip and accidentally punches himself in the face. Ouch. Dan giggles a little, but it soon turns into full-blown howling as he can't control himself.   
"Dan! That hurt!" Phil pouts at the lack of sympathy he's receiving.  
"I'm soRRy" Dan manages to say in between fits of laughter. He finally brings himself to calm down and stop, taking Phil's face into his hands.  
"Really though, are you okay? I'm sorry for laughing at you."   
"Yeah, I'm fine." Phil insists. Dan kisses his forehead, and then his cheek, and his nose, peppering kisses all over Phil's face. Phil sighs as he wraps his arms around Dan, pulling the boy closer to him, tangling their naked legs together. Dan buries his head into Phil's neck.  
"We should do that again sometime."   
"Yes, we should." Phil agrees, kissing the top of Dan's head.  
"I love you, Phil."  
"I love you too, Dan."


End file.
